


Shifting Gears

by Thia (Jennaria)



Series: IDP [2]
Category: Initial D
Genre: Incest, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennaria/pseuds/Thia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keisuke introduces complications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shifting Gears

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up through Takumi's race with Nakazato. Still Sylverice's fault. The pairing begins to shift here: sorry, anyone who was hoping for just Keisuke/Takumi.

He was supposed to go straight home. His dad would be expecting him. Not that the old man had any way to know whether the race was over or not, but he knew how long Takumi usually took on Akina.

But he'd seen Keisuke Takahashi's yellow FD out of the corner of his eye. And maybe --

Maybe. Ha. The last time he saw Keisuke Takahashi, Keisuke yelled at him like he was an idiot. And it wasn't Keisuke's car that followed them down the course. But Takumi still pulled off into a particular deserted parking lot, halfway home, and got out of his car to lean back against the hood and wait.

A few minutes later, a white car pulled into the same parking lot, and cruised to a stop a few spots down from where Takumi stood. Not his recent opponent, then. This was the car that had watched the race, the one he'd seen mostly out of the corner of his eye. FC, Iketani had said, that first night. The White Comet of Akagi. Ryousuke Takahashi.

_Oh shit._

But the passenger door opened first, and the younger brother got out. Takumi blinked, startled enough to almost miss the sound of the driver's side door opening as well. "Keisuke-san?"

"You didn't stick around again." Keisuke ambled over to him, coming to stand in front of Takumi, not quite close enough to touch.

"No." This argument again?

"I'm not going to try to persuade you, Fujiwara," Keisuke said, as if he knew what Takumi was thinking. "Actually, I thank you."

For not staying? Keisuke wasn't making sense. "I haven't done anything --"

"For proving us right," Keisuke said, smiling a little. Takumi's hands twitched with the urge to reach out and trace that smile with his fingers. "I told you -- you're only allowed to lose to one of the Takahashi brothers."

Brothers. Ryousuke-san. Takumi looked over Keisuke's shoulder: Ryousuke faced away from them, leaning against the far side of the car, a cigarette in one hand.

He looked back in time to catch Keisuke's curious look. "Do you want me to call him over?"

"No," Takumi said hastily. "No, it's all right."

"Mmm," Keisuke said, and kissed him.

It wasn't the hard, demanding kiss of last time, but it wasn't gentle. They'd raced this course before. Takumi slid his hands around Keisuke's waist, and only then remembered. "Wait," he said, pulling back enough to speak clearly. "Your brother --"

"It's okay," Keisuke said, and kissed him again, leaning forward so they were both pressed against the 86. A slight twist of his hips settled his erection against Takumi's, and Keisuke said into Takumi's ear, "Aniki knows what it's like after a race."

That wasn't quite what he was asking, Takumi thought hazily. But he wasn't going to stop and object, not now.

He'd expected -- he wasn't sure what he'd expected. Something like last time: Keisuke's hand on his cock, _is this what you want?_, him biting the inside of his cheek so he could think enough to keep his grip tight as he returned the favor. Instead, he got this slow, deep kiss, Keisuke's tongue in his mouth as if they had hours, and Keisuke's leg between his, nudging against his erection. It was good, but not enough.

Takumi shifted his weight, slipping a hand between them. Keisuke's breath caught, and he pulled back a little, just enough for Takumi to get his hand between them and gently squeeze the erection he'd been feeling against his leg. Keisuke groaned, but caught Takumi's hand by the wrist before he could try anything else. "Not this time."

"Why not?" Takumi squeezed again, a little harder.

Keisuke's grip on his wrist tightened, then he let go and abruptly stepped back, out of reach. "Because you won," he said, and knelt down in front of Takumi.

The sound of his zipper sounded ridiculously loud. Takumi managed a strangled, "Keisuke-san!" He'd won last time, too. That didn't mean --

"You don't want this?"

Takumi glared at him. _He_ wasn't the one likely to have second thoughts here.

Keisuke chuckled, leaned forward and licked Takumi thoughtfully. He shifted his weight a little, as if making himself comfortable, then took Takumi's cock into his mouth.

Takumi didn't know what kind of noise he made, but he felt Keisuke's huff, like laughter, around him. For a second the urge to come surged up, but then it receded. Takumi clenched his hands by his sides, resisting the urge to grab at Keisuke and make him speed up. The slow tracing of his tongue up the underside of Takumi's cock, the equally slow movement of his head up and down...Takumi didn't have _time_ for slow. But words had deserted him, and Keisuke apparently intended to take his time.

Takumi gave up with a groan, and as if to reward him, Keisuke sped up slightly, one hand coming up to pull Takumi's jeans down farther. Takumi watched, letting the feel of lips and tongue and fingers mix with the sight of Keisuke's intent expression and closed eyes as he swallowed around Takumi's cock. Then Keisuke opened his eyes and looked up at him, unblinking, with a soft hum like enjoyment, like he was enjoying this as much as Takumi was.

This was too much. Takumi moaned, looking away blindly, and without meaning to, caught the gleam of eyes from beyond the FC. Ryousuke. Keisuke's older brother was watching them, eyes dark and intent, almost hungry. The jolt of awareness felt almost familiar, the same challenge he'd seen up on Akina before the first time.

 

_But I haven't raced Ryousuke-san,_ Takumi thought. He licked his lips, and saw Ryousuke's eyes follow, and a part of him added, _not yet._

He looked back down at Keisuke, and realized Keisuke was still watching him, eyes crinkled like he wanted to laugh. But instead, he swirled his tongue around the head of Takumi's cock one more time, then leaned forward, sucking harder than before, taking Takumi all the way in and swallowing around him. Takumi heard a soft gasp from the other side of the car, and let himself go.

When Takumi had regained his balance and didn't need to be half supported, Keisuke sat back on his heels again. "What's wrong?" He was grinning, despite what had to be an aching erection still straining against his jeans.

"Nothing," Takumi said, feeling his cheeks heat. "Ryousuke-san was watching."

Keisuke sat up. "I can call him over --"

"You already offered that. I don't want a replacement." Replacement for what? He was presuming, even saying that much.

But Keisuke's grin only widened, and he said, "I wasn't suggesting a replacement." He rose to his feet with only a slight wince, and kissed Takumi leisurely as he helped tug Takumi's underwear and jeans back into place. Even once those were set, his hands lingered on Takumi's hips.

"Ahem."

Takumi jumped a little. He hadn't even noticed the FC starting up, much less pulling over behind his car. Ryousuke had rolled the windows down, and he was looking at both of them with eyebrows raised. "Are you finished?"

"For now," Keisuke said cheerfully, his hands leaving Takumi at last. He paused next to the FC, glanced over his shoulder as if to make sure that Takumi was watching, then ducked in the window and kissed his brother.

Takumi could only watch, as Keisuke lingered over his brother's mouth the way he'd lingered over Takumi's, and Ryousuke kissed him back as intensely as Takumi had. After a minute, however, Ryousuke broke the kiss and growled, "Keisuke!"

"See you, Fujiwara," Keisuke said, and headed around the car to the passenger side.

Takumi looked down and met Ryousuke's eyes again. Not a replacement, he thought, and said politely, "See you, Ryousuke-san."

Ryousuke smiled, just a little, and nodded to him. Then the FC purred off toward the road, and Takumi turned to get in and finally head home. Maybe he should tell his dad after all. At least something. Just in case this kept happening.

 

-end-


End file.
